A Look Alike
by Grappling Fancies
Summary: A look alike of someone special to Jade has arrived, and Jade claims that he has seen her before. And trouble appears near Keterburg. No definite pairings yet, maybe JadeXOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Tales of the Abyss fanfic!!** **I hope that you'll enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, but if I did, Jade would have maybe ended up with somebody, although sometimes, I prefer him single. **

* * *

"Good morning, Jade!" said an all too familiar voice.

The red-eyed colonel eyed him suspiciously with an impassive face. "Why do you need me in such an early hour of the morning, Your Majesty?"

"Oh come on, Jade!" The Emperor seemed excited; "I know you're popular with women and well…" he trailed off.

"Your Majesty, are you saying… you're in shortage of women?!" Jade asked sarcastically.

"No, it's not that… well the girl waiting for you downstairs is really…cute."

The brunette raises an eyebrow.

"She has long, platinum hair; her eyes are brown and her face benevolent and beautiful. Her name is… Claes I think." Peony said dreamily.

_But of course, he never really stopped thinking of Nephry…_

Jade shows an impassive face though he is deep in thought.

_I don't know anyone named Claes._

"She passed out just outside the palace last night muttering; 'Jade C-C-u….' then lost consciousness." The Emperor grinned. "Who is she, someone special perhaps? Or maybe she's holding a grudge against you?"

Jade smirked. "Nonsense, I wouldn't hurt a girl unless it is necessary."

Peony frowned."Oh well. Anyway, we let her in immediately; she looked like some high-ranking knight. Of course I didn't forget to make the lady comfortable, but she woke up early and I was forced to take her somewhere where we could ask questions privately." He paused. "Jade, could you ask her?"

Jade was silent for a second. "Very well, Your Highness."

Huh. He's interested. Peony thought. "Hm. Okay."

* * *

The soldier stood up immediately as soon as he saw The Necromancer approaching. "C-C-olonel Curtiss!"

"I'm here to see the girl." He answered with cold, red eyes looking down toward the young soldier.

"Uh… s-sure sir!!" the soldier stammered.

Jade smiled an evil grin as he entered the room.

_Good to know that they're still afraid of me._

--

_I really hate it when men keep me waiting_. The platinum-haired girl thought angrily. _I mean, they're keeping a girl waiting! And-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as footsteps entered the room.

Okay, a very handsome man entered the room.

She just had to strike up a conversation.

"Uh, hi. W-who are you?" _Okay that was lame._

I just noticed he has red eyes.

And I think that makes him… so much…..

_**COOLER!!**_

Jade looked at her with a poker face.

_She doesn't seem like an enemy but at the same time, doesn't seem completely harmless._

And she looked very familiar indeed, has he met her somewhere before?

"Colonel Jade Curtiss, Commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces." He paused a second, "And you?"

"Oh, uh… Claes. Claes Ne-- huh?"

The door suddenly opens.

"Hey guys!! I mean, Jade, h-hhhow's the interview?" Peony asked with a fake smile.

"You interrupted it." His face showing no emotion as ever, then suddenly he smirked. "There must be some trouble seeing how you're asking for my help."

_Jeez. He read my mind. This is however, as expected of Jade_.

"Uh, Jade, come here a sec." Peony whispered.

Jade looked towards Claes. "Excuse me." He motions to leave.

Claes nods hesitantly.

Jade followed Peony out of the room.

"What is it Peony?" he sighed. "Seeing how you couldn't wait for me to finish asking the girl who she is."

"Well sorry about that. But, there's an emergency." Peony replied.

"Oh?" the brunette questioned.

"There's some trouble at northwest of Keterburg." Then he whispered, "It seems that a platinum-haired woman, ranging up to 25 to 30 years old seems to be killing some people traveling there."

Jade didn't talk for a moment. "And what are you implying?"

Peony looked in the direction of the room where Claes was. "Intriguingly, she looks almost identical with that young lady over there."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that Jade didn't sound too OOC... Thanks for your time!! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

"Are you… joking, Peony?"

The Emperor looked aghast. "I'm not! How am I supposed to joke about someone…'special' to you Jade?!"

Jade narrowed his eyes. "Someone 'special' to me?" He said unbelievingly. "And how is a person supposed to be in two places at the same time? Unless…" He trailed off, face pale.

Peony looked at Jade meaningfully.

Jade opened his mouth to explain, but his mouth unfortunately, betrayed him.

"Well, Jade?"

"I didn't do it if that's what you're saying." He replied in a low voice. "I didn't make a replica of anyone."

Peony sighed. "I'm not saying that actually."

"What?"

"Don't you find her familiar?" The Emperor halted for a moment. "…That girl over there."

"As a matter of fact, I do actually." He shakes his head. "But I can't quite pinpoint it…"

Peony grinned. "Then I guess I'll leave you to realize it by yourself." He turned to leave and waved goodbye.

Jade put on his expressionless face again.

_If Peony is amused by the fact that I cannot remember who she looks like, well, I certainly do not._

He entered the room hesitantly.

The brown eyed girl immediately lifted her head up. Brown eyes meeting red ones.

"Jade the Necromancer." She uttered.

Jade placed his hands inside his pockets. "Indeed. So tell me, who are you?" He asked in his usual Jade tone.

She shakes her head. "That's not really the point here." She looks around, as though afraid that she might be overheard. "I'm here to talk about my Mother then I'm outta here. I've got a lot of things to do."

"Good choice of words, straight to the point. But we are not about to let you go that easily."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What? I didn't do anything bad!"

Jade sighed. She looked so clueless, but not everyone would be deluded by that. "Well, you got in here before, you broke in. There has been a case like that two days ago. And then you thought of a plan to get in here again, which is to pretend to be a knight. You knew that the guards and the king would fall for it, and also they couldn't resist helping a poor girl in such dire desolation, right?"

_How did he know?_ "Huh? What are you talking about?" She decided to play dumb.

"Don't fool around. One of the guards saw a platinum haired girl roaming around. When he tried to inquire who you were, you ran away."

She looked down. "Alright."

Jade chuckled. "Now, as you were telling me before, you are here for information about your mother?"

"That's right."

"Who is your mother?" He asked.

"Y-you forgot?! People always told me that she was someone special to you!!" She exclaimed.

Jade was a little irritated by that. _Why is everyone like this today? And why won't they get straight to the point? Just who is the someone special to me? It's like they're unable to say that person's name!_

"There's so many-"

"Commander!" The soldier called out.

Jade looked immediately at the soldier. "What is it?'

"The residential area is under attack by very large monsters. Its general objective seems to be the palace." The soldier told Jade breathlessly.

Jade pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Very well, I'll be there soon." The soldier readied himself to spread the news but was stopped. "…And protect His Majesty." Jade added.

"Understood, Sir!"

"Come with me, this will be your payment for breaking in the palace." He said to the girl.

"Fine, but don't you have enough soldiers already?" She asked.

"Your name is Claes right?"

She nodded.

He wasn't supposed to tell this to just some random girl, but it can't be helped this time. "The Malkuth army is currently deficient of some soldiers."

Claes looked surprised. "Okay… But you're entrusting me to keep this secret that 'the Malkuth army is currently deficient of some soldiers'? She asked incredulously.

Jade smiled. "Yes, I entrust you with that. At any rate, you tried to dress like a knight but in fact you're a mercenary right?" They hurriedly left the room.

"You're right erm… What should I call you- Colonel Curtiss?"

"Jade. I'm uncomfortable being addressed by my surname."

"Okay, Jade. I'm a mercenary. The knight suit is just my theatrics, but how did you know?"

"Your knight suit does not belong to either Kimlasca or Malkuth." He replied amused.

"What?! That merchant! He tricked me…."

Jade laughed quietly. _The more I can't believe is that the guards actually fell for it…_"I'd love to hear more of your idiocy, but can you fight well?"

"Hey! What was that?! Ahem, well, anyway, I don't have any weapon though. I believe you guys confiscated it." They were out of the castle now.

"What do you wield?"

"Anything with a blade."

"Hm."

They were in the residential area now.

"I suggest that you buy one then." Jade told Claes.

Claes looked confused. "Buy? Why not just get? The vendor ran away."

The brunette looked amused once again. "That's called stealing. Just leave the money there."

Claes looked unhappy. "I-I don't have any money. I spent it all in the trip here, and besides you're just suggesting."

"Well, that's your problem now, is it? And isn't that the most sensible and honest thing to do?" He answered back as he summoned his spear.

"What? I-it's not sensible, it's bogus!"

Jade looked more amused by the minute. "Save your fancy vocabulary later. Prepare yourself."

Claes looked at the direction of the monsters, her face frightened. "W-wait! No weapon and I fight those..?"

"I guess you'll have to fight barehanded."Jade smirked.

She looked upset this time. "Why are you happy? That's a lot!"

He merely shrugged. "Oh, watch out, here they come!"

"Huh?"

"Cover me, would you?" Jade started casting.

Claes's eyes widened. "Fine," She ran towards the weapon shop and bought (more of left the money there.) the cheapest weapon she can buy, a small dagger called Shadowrend.

"I'm ready now." She said to Jade.

"_O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! _Thunder Blade!"

Three large monsters collapsed.

Claes's head jerked toward Jade's direction. "I don't think you need my help…."

"I assure you, I do." Jade replied. "Focus! Here they come again!" He started casting again.

"Understood," She started slashing and buying time for the colonel to cast.

Sometimes the monsters would pass through her guard to disturb the colonel from casting, but she always got there in time. And there were times she got hit a bit in her arms. And more importantly, it was harder than she thought. The small dagger couldn't cut through much of the tough beasts' skin. But further more, it made her think, did Jade's arte that strong to kill three enemies instantly? She glanced at the tall man.

"_Rest in merciless silver embrace_! Absolute!"

Claes was stopped in her tracks. "Absolute?!"

This time five large beasts collapsed.

Jade looked at Claes inquiringly. "What are you doing? It's just starting; don't leave your back unguarded."

'I'm not! How-" She was interrupted by the enemy, she got slashed on her shoulder. Jade joined her on the front lines.

She squeezed her shoulder to lessen the pain. But at that moment, Claes expected him to scold her for being unfocused. But instead-

"Are you alright?" He asked, though his tone was unconcerned.

She appreciated that he asked the question even though it had no feeling in it. "I'm okay. No worries."

"Worried, huh?"

"Uh, I didn't mean-!"

He merely laughed.

"I can't help but say that…. you're strong." She complimented him.

He shrugged. "Oh nothing, it's just natural ability."

Claes's forehead pulsed with a vein and she muttered under her breath: "Jerk…"

Though with the effort he most certainly did hear it, and smiled in response.

--

The battle droned on for half an hour until the only enemy was the leader monster. Its built was odd. Its head was strangely small but its body was muscular and large. Plus, there were tons of horns throughout its whole body.

_Huff.Huff._ _How long will it take to beat this enemy I wonder…?_ Then she noticed something.

"How strange…" She muttered indifferently.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What is? Don't tell me you're intimidated."

"No… it's just that, its horns are green on the ends."

"I see," said Jade as he thought for a moment. "It's poisoned, be careful not to come in contact, it's not an option." He warned her.

"I know. I'll buy time for you again." Claes informed Jade.

"Right," He started casting again.

Claes ran towards the enemy. She kept on warning herself not to touch its horns, but she would still get contacted by it. The monster wouldn't stay at one place in a long time, it kept on moving carelessly; sure it was easier to hit, but the higher chance Claes would get scraped by the horns. Thankfully, the knight suit was thick enough to stop some thrusts from penetrating any further.

"Tempest wave!" She said breathlessly and stabbed then cut through the monster's chest.

It was a deep wound she made, but it healed easily.

"What?!" She exclaimed tiredly. _It healed..?_

"_O sword of conviction, loose the might of your brilliant colors! _Prism Sword!_" _The arte split the enemy in half, but once again, its wounds patched up as quickly as earlier.

"It heals…?" Jade mumbled. He examined the monster's body and noticed that the horns had some blood on it.

"I told you it wasn't an option to get cut by those horns right?" He told Claes.

"I'm sorry, it kept on moving…." She explained, embarrassed.

Jade had a theory. _Did it alter her blood into poison? And did the poison help the wounds heal the monster?_ He observed Claes; she was breathing quite heavily and her skin was pale…

He placed his hand on his forehead. _How irritating…_

"Are you anemic?"

Claes's raised her eyebrows. "What does that got to do with this?"

"Your blood lacks iron. It helps the poison on its horns generate even more; and the poison is the one that heals it." He explained.

She looked away. "Then I guess- I am."

"This poison is a weird type; the monster must be creating its own new kind of poison." Jade said thinking loudly.

"I'll still back you up. My anemia isn't at all serious. I'll make sure to try not to come in contact with it."

"Are you certain that you won't come in contact with the horns?" He asked mockingly.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "No," She paused. "But can you handle it yourself?" She challenged him, tired with the arguments. But at the back of her mind, she was curious of what he would say. If he answered yes, then he would be seen as cocky. If he answered no, the he would be seen as weak and asking for help.

Jade smiled. "But what of your payment, do you want to go to jail?"

Claes frowned as if tomorrow would be the end of everything. He had thought yet again of what to answer. She merely stared at him, deeply implying of what a jerk he was through her eyes.

Her back slouched. "Let's get this over with."

"Go ahead."

She prepared her energy for a mystic arte; she inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. "_O darkness that engulfs the night, extinguish the light that keepeth it alive!_ Dark End!"

The monster was covered in darkness after a moment; it immediately screamed and wailed in agony. It was painful and pitiful to hear it. It sounded like two glasses rubbed against each other, the sound of 

screeching. The smoke finally cleared but the screeching didn't stop. She looked at Jade and he didn't even appear to be troubled at all.

"J-Jade? Do y-you still h-hear it?"

He looked at her back. "Hear what?"

"The sc-reaming…."

His expression for a second was confused, but instantly returned to the stoic mask. "The screaming stopped." He answered as he drew nearer to her.

Claes hardly heard the man. "What did you say? I can't hear you..."

She collapsed on her knees. "Jade…"

He held her shoulders for support. "What's wrong? You need to tell me now, Claes."

"Make the screaming stop, Jade…. Make it stop…"

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

She was as white as a ghost. "Huh..? Y-yeah…"

"The arte you casted, it seemed dark." Jade was trying to keep her awake for further questions, if he didn't know what she was feeling; it's going to be hard what to do with her.

"Dark End? Someone taught me that… Who was it again..?"

Jade sighed. It was no use asking her now that she can't answer anything straight. He knocked her out with the dull end of his spear. He carried her and walked hurriedly toward the palace.

Jade was thinking of whatever that was wrong with her when out from nowhere - he noticed her hair color with such uniqueness, her brown eyes felt ever so familiar. Her smile kind and warm; sometimes even, too confident for her own good. Her perfume mature and floral, the way _she_ wore it before. That was then he remembered she was so like….. The Professor.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's chapter three… Thanks for the reviews by the way, namely Culinaromancer and Technomancer28!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.**

* * *

She stared blankly at the white ceiling. She thought tiredly, 'This wasn't going to end, was it?'

"Tell me," Some old guy said kindly, "What you feel, right now."

She sighed impatiently, "I feel… nothing." Not even the cold feeling of having to lie down on the seemingly eerie bed…

The doctor started pacing around the room anxiously, "Well, it seems so; in fact your temperature right now is the temperature of a dead person."

"If that's so," She said dully, as if her temperature was of no importance, "then why are you still holding me in this hospital?"

"As I said your temp-"

She stood up and carefully opened the door then waved goodbye to the old doctor, and gracefully left the room, leaving the doctor speechless.

"Hey, wait! Young lady…" The doctor called after her. But to no avail, she ignored him completely.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to her way, but as she neared the doors, someone pulled her wrist tightly. She tried to wring it free, but apparently, this man wouldn't let go either. She gave up and said, "What is it, Jade?"

"Now, now, don't be a naughty little girl and let us go back to the doctor." He replied brightly.

She still tried to free it with bored eyes. "I'm fine, I don't need help."

He chuckled. "And who was it that asked for help a little while ago? Besides your hand is very cold, I'm afraid."

"Okay…" She nodded obediently and then quickly tried to trip Jade with her foot. Unfortunately, Jade already predicted this and carried her the bridal way.

"H-hey! Put me down!" She screamed frantically, "Don't do this, Jade!"

He rolled his eyes and thought: '_I can't imagine the day that I would be carrying a woman in a public place…_' He opened the door and greeted the doctor stoically, "Here you are Doctor, the missing lady."

"Why, thank you, Colonel Curtiss. I actually have to conduct lots of test with her. Her body functions rather odd, you see." The old doctor paused; scanned the both of them, and then he asked amused, "May I ask, are you two related?"

Claes panicked and uppercutted Jade, but he didn't budge an inch. "NO, WE ARE NOT. Now, let me go, Jade."

"Gladly," In one gentlemanly movement, he dropped her. Claes almost lost her balance, but with much heavy training, she regained her posture at the last second.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me…" Jade closed the door- "…or not." She sat down on the examination bed in defeat. "I give up; you can treat me now, Doctor."

The old man frowned, "Let's see about that…"

* * *

She cocked her head in one side. "I'm supposed to be…?"

"Dead now," Jade supplied for her.

"Yes, that's right," The Doctor said happily, "fortunately, you're alive. Now, isn't that great?"

Claes was at a lost for words. "I don't know… i-it's…"

"Abnormal," Jade replied.

A vein pulsed on her forehead. "Will you stop completing the sentence for me?"

Jade ignored her. "Now, if she's all right," he stopped, "I will be leaving." And he walked away.

"Actually Colonel, she needs a place to stay. The weather is very cold and with the condition of her temperature, she might really die now."

"…And I don't have any money." She whispered to the doctor.

"She doesn't have any money, so she can't afford to stay at the inn." The old man nodded approvingly, "So I think she should stay with you."

Claes panicked once again. "Huh? What? No, not that, Doctor! I meant that he would give me money! Not that I'll stay at his place…!"

'For all I know she should stay with Peony, and realize the advantages to that…' Jade sighed dramatically, and said, "No, I think she should stay at the inn."

Her eyes widened, "You do…?" _She just couldn't believe it…!_

"And I'll pay for the fee of two nights." He told them, "Would that be sufficient?"

"Yes, it is! It's very much enough!" She said out in surprise.

"You're very happy and excited today, aren't you?" Jade replied while leaving the room.

She smiled happily while pocketing a small equipment, "Yes actually…"

* * *

"Wow, he has so few things in his house…" Claes remarked as she went around Jade's bedroom, checked the covers, "No, not here…"

She continued to search his bedroom only to find a perfectly made and neat room. "It seems that it's really a normal room," She knocked on the walls, "No hidden doors," then carefully felt if the drawers had an extra flap or something, "Okay, nothing here. Now, on to the study…"

--

He smirked at how eager this girl was searching his house. She knew exactly where a normal person would keep his secret documents. Well, Jade wasn't exactly the regular guy, judging by how his intellect could simply surpass even the most intelligent man in the century. Actually, he is the most intelligent man in the century. So, no use fighting over that position, you are not going to get it!

She opened the lights, "GASP! what are you doing here!?" She exclaimed.

Jade rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"No, this is… erm, someone else's house! I-it's not yours!" She replied uncertainly and just an excuse to say something at the very least.

"And I suppose I won't recognize my very own house?" he sighed, and then walked up to her, "My dear Claes, don't act stupid, and what a lame excuse that is."

She blushed and shook her head, "I know that, i-it was j-just…" she stopped, "…I couldn't say anything else."

Jade retained his stoic mask, seemingly not moved by her answer, "What were you looking for?"

"N-nothing," She replied as she scanned the room.

"Oh," Jade going closer to her, "Really?"

"Yes," Claes said stepping away, "Really." She threw the scalpel she picked up earlier and broke the window.

Well, not entirely, it made a crack; not a hole she expected. "Huh? What the-?!"

Jade smiled mischievously. "It is made of plastic after all, not glass…" He walked up to her again, "Too bad isn't it?"

Her head hung low, she began to laugh maniacally, "Hahaha, hahaha…"

'_What is the matter with her…?_' He thought irritated with his eyebrow twitching just a little bit…

Suddenly she made an unexpected movement, diving for the scalpel that bounced earlier. She tried to thrust into Jade's chest, but he was kind of ready for it…

He used his spear to swat the small weapon away, obviously not harmed with it. After that he threatened her with his weapon. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it evident? I'm trying to kill you!" She sighed, "…But it seems impossible, I was already warned, but how could it be that you're still as strong as posted since ten years ago?!"

"I'm flattered, ten years is an awfully long time," He looked at her expressionlessly, "But, aren't you here for your mother, Claes Nebilim?"

She shuddered involuntarily and clenched her fists, "I don't want to be called by that name," she said in a low, sad but menacing voice, "I don't want to be related to her, I hate her…"

Jade made no reaction to that; he merely moved his weapon away, away from her direction. "Go, now."

Claes was stunned; had this man just spared her life, the merciless Necromancer? She walked hurriedly to the entrance, ready to disappear into the moonlight when he called after her, "She was a good person."

Claes looked away, she tried to half-ignore half-listened to what he said, but nevertheless, she heard it completely, and she refused to believe it. Even after time had ended, she will never believe it. Never. Ever.

* * *

**A/n: So how was it? Man, I still suck at righting this stuff; I need your opinions… So don't forget to review by the way! Thanks very much!**


End file.
